


The Camera Never Lies

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Case Fic, Community: picfor1000, Drugged Sex, First Time, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie learns that things aren't always what they seem.</p><p>Written for the Picfor1000 prompt of a bottle of tablets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Never Lies

.

Bodie had woken up when she’d bent over him, kissed him lightly on the lips and murmured how he’d never know how grateful she was. When he’d woken up again it was 10:15am. He was tangled in sheets that reeked of sex, a pair of handcuffs hanging forlornly from one wrist. He’d had to run to avoid being sick on the carpet. His body felt sorely used and the skin on his wrists was rubbed raw in a couple of spots. He hadn’t had a night this wild in a while. If only he could remember it.

At 1:15pm, he was on his second pot of tea and his third plate of toast when he noticed the envelope that had been slipped under his front door.

*****

Doyle woke up at 11:00am, feeling like something the proverbial cat had stepped in. He’d practically had to crawl to the bathroom to be sick. He’d tried to remember just how much he’d drunk the night before but he couldn’t. He’d lurched awkwardly over to the sink to brush his teeth. That’s when he’d first noticed the bruises.

At 2:00pm, Doyle had been dozing on the couch when Bodie had arrived demanding entrance.

“Bodie, were we in a fight—”

Bodie punched him, sending him sprawling. Doyle checked his jaw, before starting to get back up.

“Stay down you fucking bastard! If you get back up I’ll kill you.”

Bodie moved in closer, looming over Doyle, reaching under his jacket. The way Bodie was looking at him, Doyle expected him to draw his gun. Instead, it was an envelope that Bodie shied at him.

“Have it as a souvenir, you won’t see me again.”

Doyle opened the envelope. The photo was a little grainy, but unmistakeably of a naked Bodie, hands cuffed behind his back with Doyle’s cock rammed halfway into his arse.

“How did this happen?”

“How did—” Bodie grabbed Doyle by the back of his t-shirt and hauled him to his feet, propelling Doyle face forward in to the wall and then leaning in hard to hold him there. “I’m the one in the cuffs Doyle, you’re the one—”

Bodie stepped back and Doyle turned to see Bodie wiping his hands on his jacket like he’d just been touching something particularly repellent.

“I should kill you—”

“So you keep saying.” Doyle pushed off fast, ramming Bodie in to the opposite wall sending a painting crashing to the floor. He brought one arm up to press against Bodie’s windpipe. “Having seen that photo I don’t know why I’m not dead already.” Doyle leaned in harder. “Why is that Bodie?”

“Let me go before I change my mind,” Bodie rasped.

Doyle eased back, watching Bodie carefully for the first sign of attack.

Bodie stared at his shoes. “Last night’s hazy. We had a few pints at the pub and then the next thing I remember is waking up briefly this morning when you left. I was so out of it that I even thought you were a woman.”

“A woman? Now that’s interesting.”

“ _What_?”

“Did you stop to notice that I couldn’t have taken that photo?”

Doyle pulled his t-shirt out of his jeans and then unzipped his fly. Bodie’s fists started to tighten up again.

“Stop that!”

“I just want to show you something.”

“I don’t want to see it,” but Bodie kept staring.

“Berk, look.” Doyle turned so that Bodie could see the bruises left by fingers on his lower back. “Compare them to your hands.”

“No.”

“ _Bodie_.”

Bodie reached out tentatively. “Much smaller hands than mine.”

“D’you have any bruises?”

Bodie shed his jacket, pulling his shirt out of his trousers and pulling them down slightly in the back.

“Looks to me like they were left by the same fingers.” Doyle peered closer. “Hang on, you’ve got a full hand print here only the top part of the left hand index finger is missing. Isabelle! C’mon mate, we need to see Cowley.”

Doyle was putting his clothes back in order as he headed for the door.

“Doyle!” Bodie yelled at his retreating back. “Who the hell is Isabelle?”

 

*****

 

They’d made it to Cowley’s office just after he’d opened the envelope addressed to him. Doyle had gathered up the photos while talking rapidly to Cowley about Isabelle Norton and her promise to exact revenge on Doyle for her brother’s suicide after he was brought in on drugs and prostitution charges. She knew some things about mind control drugs as her father had been involved in the CIA’s Project MK-ULTRA. They’d given blood for drugs tests and then left to arrest Norton. The tests had confirmed the presence of a drug cocktail containing LSD and barbiturates. She’d been offered a deal, the negatives in exchange for deportation to the States and Cowley had handed the photos and negatives over to Bodie to be destroyed.

 

*****

 

Doyle went to put the kettle on, visited the loo and went to his bedroom to toe his boots off. Re-entering the living room, he was surprised to catch Bodie looking at the photos, running his fingers over them.

“You never really answered my question, Bodie.”

Bodie jumped at the sound of Doyle’s voice, shoving the photos back into the envelope.

“Why am I still breathing?”

“I told you.”

“You just said your memory was fuzzy.”

Doyle closed his hand around Bodie’s that was holding the envelope, surprised when Bodie didn’t shake him off.

“You like them don’t you?”

“Give over.”

“You just couldn’t bear the thought I’d taken something you would have been prepared to freely give.”

“And that I couldn’t remember it, couldn’t remember if you’d really wanted me or...” Bodie glared at Doyle. “Are you satisfied now?”

“No, but I will be. I want you, Bodie, always have.”

Doyle climbed astride Bodie’s lap and leaned in and kissed him. As Bodie began to enthusiastically return the favour he wrapped his arms around Doyle and the envelope dropped, scattering its contents on the carpet.

 

.


End file.
